


Let It Bleed

by staellula



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Biting, Bucky Barnes Feels, Domestic Fluff, Eventual Smut, F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff, Idiots in Love, Mild Blood, Mirror Sex, POV Bucky Barnes, Sexual Tension, Vampire!Bucky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-06
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:08:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25740346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/staellula/pseuds/staellula
Summary: "we all need someone we can lean on / and if you want it, you can lean on me / well, we all need someone we can bleed on / and if you want it, baby / why don't ya bleed on me?"a series of non chronological one-shots and drabbles about a vampire and his human girl.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Reader
Comments: 20
Kudos: 106





	1. shine a light

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> reader and bucky meet by chance at a party.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this new project began as a conversation with a friend about sebastian possibly playing dracula in the new adaptation by karyn kusama and became,well… this. the one-shots in “let it bleed” aren’t chronological, so we’ll navigate bucky and reader’s relationship little by little! i hope, if there’s anyone reading this, that you like it as much as i’m excited to share this with the world.

When you catch a glimpse of him on the other side of the dimly lit living room, the improvised disco ball hanging precariously from the ceiling shining bright, iridescent specks of light on his pale face, you think you're going crazy. It would be fitting, given the turn your life has taken these past few months.

You stop paying attention to what this random guy is telling you - which, let’s be real, isn’t really hard to do - your heart beats a little faster and your solo cup gets a little loose in your hand. After a covert double-take, you realize you're not insane - your vampire friend (acquaintance? inconvenient, occasional roommate? At this point, you have no idea what to call him), Bucky Barnes is standing right there.

He's surrounded by a small group of people, mostly girls, being his charismatic self - talking big, smiling bigger, every eye on him. The girls are smiling too, bright eyed and enchanted - it makes you want to roll your eyes - they wouldn't be smiling like this if they what you knew, though. You knew better.

The man hasn't noticed you stopped listening to him yet and goes on with his drunken story, his voice is now only white noise in your head, mixing in with the loud music on the speakers.

“I… I’m gonna go look for my friends, okay?” You excuse yourself, without waiting for a response. Your head is spinning with questions. Mainly, what the fuck is he doing here? Did he know you’d be here too? What would a century-old vampire do in a lame house party full twenty-somethings on a Friday night?

You cross the room and find yourself facing him, closer. You are facing the girls’ backs, they can’t see you from where you’re standing. Not that they would notice you even if you were standing right in front on them, they are absolutely entranced by the vampire’s suave charm, like they’re hypnotized. But he can, and he does. His clear blue eyes shine in the dark as he acknowledges you, a grin slowly painting his face. His head tilts to the side discreetly, one eyebrow raising slightly, as if asking you a question. You furrow yours and point to the direction of the front door - you can only hope he got the message as you make your way to it.

As soon as you cross the threshold, you down all the beer left in your cup in one go - just a little prep for the conversation you’re about to have. The only other people on the sidewalk are a couple sitting on the curb, one of them is looking a little worse for wear while their poor friend strokes their hair.

His voice reaches you before you see him, as you’re facing the street. “Hey, sweetheart. Gotta admit, I thought you weren’t gonna say hi. Hurt me a little in there.”

You have to admit (even though you were ready to make fun of those girls inside) that his voice did things to you. You didn’t know if it was a vampire thing or if it was just a Bucky thing, either way, you melted every time you listened to his velvety, calm voice. 

“If I even knew you were here, I would have.”

He’s right beside you now. Beneath the yellow streetlights, his profile has to be the most beautiful thing you’ve ever seen. 

“Yeah… You were too busy chatting with that other guy to notice me, huh?”

Now that made you scoff. “Not that that’s any of your business but I was bored out of my mind. You’re still the only man in my life, Bucky.” You joke - and try not think too much about the fact that he was noticing you the entire time you were there.

“Good to know.” He says, putting his arm over your shoulders. 

“I didn’t call you to talk about me, though. What are you doing here?”

“Didn’t anyone ever tell you drunk people are easy prey?” He says, leaning in closer to your ear. You hope he doesn’t notice the shiver that runs through your body.

“God, Bucky…” You cover your heated face with both of your hands. “We talked about this!”

“We do what we have to do to survive, baby. I slit peoples throats with my teeth and you work that shitty job you hate, right?” Sighing, you lean your head onto his shoulder. He smells like cigarette smoke and a faint smell of iron. You notice there’s a small red stain on his collar - you wish you didn’t. It was harder to pretend he wasn’t dangerous when you’re reminded of his true nature like this. Bucky moves his arm and puts his cold hand on your neck, caressing it gently. He’s rather touchy tonight - Bucky is usually cheeky and flirty, but keeps his physical distance most of the time. It’s a welcome change, though, you don’t mind.

“Right. Thank God I didn’t get drunk tonight, then.”

“Wouldn’t dream of hurting you, baby. Who else is gonna welcome me at their home in the middle of the night and listen to my problems?”

“No one else. I’m it for you, my dude.” You say, laughing - and making him laugh too. He pulls away a little to face you and lifts his right hand, putting one finger under your chin. With the proximity, you observe his face a little better - flushed cheeks, dilated pupils, half-closed eyes - he looked…

“Are you drunk?” Bucky is taken aback by a second - he looked like he was gonna say something, but you beat him to it. A smug grin grows on this face, then.

“If told you how I got here, you wouldn’t believe me.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> did you know that when vampires drink the blood of someone who's drunk, they become inebriated too? fun fact of the day! (comments will make a very happy girl, suggestions are also welcome)


	2. gimme shelter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> bucky comes home to you at dawn.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i was planning on posting again only on monday but this came to my mind and i had to put it out there, so you can have a little vampire boyfriend loving, as a treat. (remembering the installments in this series aren’t chronological! this is set in a post-established relationship part)

The sun is just threatening to show its first rays on the horizon, a couple of early birds chirping just outside your window, when you're awakened by the sound of the door unlocking. The room is dark, thanks to the blackout curtains you got after Bucky started spending the night at your place. 

You know it's him - he's the only other person with a key to your apartment and you've been expecting him to come back anytime tonight. He's been away for a couple of days - didn't tell you why or what for, though you had your (very obvious) suspicions. By now, you are used to him crawling into bed at dawn, and today, he does just that. When you feel the covers being pulled up, you turn to other side to see your boyfriend lying beside you.

"Hi, baby." He greets you with a whisper. You can't see much of him, but you can imagine his frosty blue eyes gleaming. His hand comes up to caress your face reverently and you lean into it, saying a hazy "Hi, Bucky" back.

He pulls you into his arms then, and you think about just going back to sleep - you'll catch up later. It doesn't take long until his lips are lavishing your neck. Starting with small pecks and gradually becoming open-mouthed, wet kisses, his tongue leaving a trail of shivers that go down, down, down your spine. His left hand comes down your back and grabs a handful of ass, massaging it gently.

"You missed me this much?" You provoke, without even opening your eyes, your voice shaking slightly - even though his kisses were setting your insides on fire, you were still into that good, lazy feeling of sleepiness. Although, now you know you're not sleeping again anytime soon.

The vampire chuckles into your skin and nuzzles his nose on it - a second later, you feel his mouth open and his cold fangs drag lightly, from the base of your neck all the way to the sensitive skin under your ear. You gasp at the feeling, your trembling hand grabbing tight on his soft hair and lifting your leg to rest on top of his hip. Neck kisses were your weakness, but the feeling of his sharp teeth on your delicate skin was something else entirely.

"Just like you missed me, darling." Bucky completes his remark with a big smacking kiss right on your ear - knowing well how much you hated when he did that.

Using your already lifted leg to your advantage, you catch him by surprise pushing him to lie flat on his back, your hands splayed on his broad chest. (That's what you liked to think to yourself, in reality, he most likely sensed what you were going to do and allowed you to do it, anyway. There's not much he wouldn't let you do to him.) The very few, filtered rays of stubborn sunlight coming through the curtains lit his face softly, you can see a lovestruck smile gracing his usually hardened features - a sight only you got to see. 

"You're gonna pay for that, mister." 

"Oh... I can’t wait." Then, he rises to meet you halfway into a passionate kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> no fun facts for you today except for the fact that this is the closest to smut i've ever written... a little warm up for what's to come, i guess. let me know if it's any good, please!
> 
> also, i wanna thank everyone who left a comment and kudos, i didn't expect to get as many in the first chapter, you made me feel really appreciated! see ya on monday.


	3. doom and gloom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> reader and bucky have a movie night that doesn’t go as planned (or does it?)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is based on my own, very cowardly, experience with horror movies that i'd thought would be a funny theme for a one-shot. a little light-hearted, sassy fun for our monday night.

You start having second thoughts as you watch the microwave plate spin round and round, the popcorn slowly starting to come alive inside of it.

By this time, you’d already watched quite a few movies with Bucky. Many nights, he seemed to know exactly when the starting credits are on to barge through the front door or your bedroom window. So, he’d just sit beside you and make unwanted comments about the plot and the characters. If he made a particularly troublesome comment, you’d threaten to revoke his invitation to your home - which would prompt a sly “You wouldn’t dare…” from him, followed by an unsure “Try me” from you. To his credit, he was right, you wouldn’t dare. You’ve grown to like him too much to send him away, but his smart mouth made you really, really want to sometimes.

At the beginning it was annoying - because your movie nights were sacred and a welcome escape from the real world - but now, the two of you shared it as a tradition. You’ve watched all kinds of movies, the majority were your choice but he’d chime in with some suggestions too, mainly the old, black and white motion pictures he hadn’t watched since he was young. You have to admit you didn’t find them so entertaining, but it was nice to see Bucky smile like he did when you give them a chance.

Even with the wide variety of films the two of you shared, you still had to watch a single horror movie together - but that would change today. See, you’re not the biggest fan of the genre, you couldn’t even watch a single episode of American Horror Story without wanting to crawl out of your skin. The thing is that, recently, you remember how much fun you had watching those early 2000’s slashers with your friends when you were younger, so you decided to give one of them a try tonight. 

A decision which you were starting to regret, because there was no way Bucky wouldn’t notice how much of a scaredy-cat you were and how much all that exaggerated fake violence affected you, which would be incredibly funny considering you were friends with him of all people (or not people? Are vampires even considered people? Who knows). The beeping from the microwave tears you from your reverie and you scramble about in the kitchen to finish up grabbing your bowl of popcorn on your way to the living room. 

The sight that greets you when you get there is one you’ve grown quite used to, but it never failed to amuse you. Bucky was lying on your ratty old couch, sprawled out and looking at the ceiling, without a care in the world, as if he owned the place. You often compared your friendship with Bucky with befriending a stray cat: he’d come around once in a while, mess around at your place, cause a fuss or two to get your attention and then, he leaves, until he comes back for the next time. Except that he was more trouble and infinitely more dangerous than a simple house cat, but that’s just a detail.

“Don’t these things take, like, a minute to make? You took forever in there.”

“Sorry I kept you waiting so long, my prince of darkness…” Deadpanning, you stand in front of him on the couch, with the hand that’s not holding the bowl resting on your hip.

“Stop calling me that, I’m not fucking Ozzy Osbourne.”

“No, you’re the bat he decapitated...” As soon as that retort was out of your mouth, you were already laughing at Bucky’s exasperated expression. “Can you please get up? I need to sit.”

He raises an eyebrow at you and briefly looks up, as if just had an idea. Then, he slowly turns on his side, stretching his long body and props up his head on one hand - you do everything in your power to ignore the suggestive look on his face. “You know, there’s plenty of room for the both of us to lie in here.”

Sighing, a little unnecessarily deeply, and look away. “C’mon, Buck...” The vampire sits up, then, groaning. You can hear him say something like spoilsport under his breath while you sit opposite to him on the other end of the couch.

Things start to go downhill the moment you press play on the movie. The first minutes are fine, just teenagers being stereotypical hollywood teenagers, but when the plot started to build up and those god awful gory sequences started and you were struggling not to cover your face with your hands and pretending your hands weren’t shaking from fear of a stupid masked murderer on screen. Bucky, on the other hand, was as comfortable as ever, with his sharp comments on the tip of his tongue at every scene.

You thought you were doing a good job hiding your discomfort until you hear Bucky saying “You know that’s all fake, right?”

“What?” You look to your side and notice he’s looking right at you.

“The blood. It’s fake. It’s all corn syrup and food coloring and all that shit. The texture isn’t even right…”

“I didn’t need to know that.” You could swear he did that because he enjoyed watching you squirm on your seat, but that probably wasn’t the case, he was just genuinely used to that type of thing to bat an eye at the fake version of it on TV.

“C’mon, baby, you’re the one who suggested the movie. I don’t even like watching this, it’s kinda funny to be honest.”

“Why didn’t you tell me that earlier?” Now you were exasperated one. Shaking his head, Bucky takes the remote from where it layed between you in the couch and presses pause. 

"Look, we don't have to keep watching if you don't want to. But if you do want to continue, I’ll hold your hand until the end of it.” He reaches out his pale hand and lets it rest between the two of you.

"I kinda wanna remember how it ends…" Were you saying that just because to hold Bucky’s hand for an hour or so? Maybe. Were you going to admit that to yourself or, God forbid, to him? Never. So you put your smaller hand in his large, cold hand and interlace your fingers with his. He smiles at you, seemingly satisfied with himself, and presses play once again. As the film progresses, you’re closer and closer to each other, your thighs touching a little more each scene.

Bucky leans closer, without taking his eyes from the screen. "You want me to stay the night in case you have nightmares?"

You side-eye him, his face lit by the blue-ish light of the television. His lips are quivering with a mischievous smile, but his eyes don’t give him away. “You take control of my couch, now you wanna get into my bed? I don’t think so, dude. Next thing I know you’re taking the entire house.”

Bucky shrugs at your argument. “Your loss. Didn’t even wanna sleep with you, anyway.”  


You shoulder him hard and he doesn’t even budge, your attempt makes him laugh. “Just watch the goddamn movie!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> he didn't even want to... he was just being funny...
> 
> i had a lot of fun writing this! thank you to everyone who's been reading and enjoying ❤️ comments and suggestions are, as always, much needed and appreciated


	4. midnight rambler

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> reader unexpectedly helps an injured bucky

You’re getting out of the bathroom, the steam inside of it following you outside, and moving your towel-clad body to the upbeat disco hit you were singing to while in the shower, when you hear violent knocks on the window of your bedroom. Pausing in the middle of the corridor, you strain your hearing to listen more closely to the odd sound and it’s there again, hitting more urgently this time.

You grab more tightly onto the hairbrush in your hand, which you were running through your damp hair before all this - and now it was your improvised weapon. A thousand thoughts go through your head in that moment, but you decide to brave it and go check on it - maybe it’s a bird? Someone’s lost pet? Maybe it’s raining and you didn’t realize it? Maybe it’s not that serious.

Going into your room, the sight on your window startles you, making you gasp and drop the hairbrush on the floor. “Holy shit.” 

There’s a very distressed, and injured, Bucky Barnes on your fire escape window. He’s knocking again and saying something, but his voice is muffled by the glass and you can’t hear him. You run to it and lift up the heavy window faster than you ever did, with a strength you didn’t know you have.

The first thing Bucky says to you when you help him inside is “Why the fuck did you close the goddamn window today?”

“I thought you were out of town! Weren’t you?”

“It’s a long story.” He leans more into you, with his arm across your shoulders as you hold him up by the waist. Not an easy feat, as he’s much stronger than you. 

“I can’t fucking believe this.” You complain, mumbling, more to yourself than to him. “What did you do?”

“Nothing I can’t handle, just put me down somewhere.” 

You have no strength to argue with his stubbornness right now, so you drag him to the best of your abilities to your tiny bathroom, sitting him on the edge of the tub. The vampire lets out a groan and drags his hands through his hair, putting it out of his face. 

As you reach for the simple first aid kit you have on one of the drawers below the sink, he says “You don’t have to do that, you know? I’ll heal in no time.”

“I’ll feel better if I do. Will you let me?” You plead to him. In turn, Bucky only nods. Even with a purple bruise below his eye and a slightly bleeding nose, he looks as handsome as ever. He shrugs out of his black jacket and you help him out of his shirt. That’s the first time you see him without a shirt on and this definitely isn’t how you imagined it happening.

You work in silence as you tend to his wounds with shaking hands. They’re not deep, you only have to disinfect them and cover the one on his arm with gauze. Now that you see them up close, they look very much like claw marks. 

“You’re really not telling me what happened?”

He sighs tiredly and rests his head on your chest. You raise your hands to caress his soft, brown hair. “You smell good.” He notices. It’s clear that he’s defecting your question, but you let it go for now - you can ask him later.

“Well, I did just shower…” Bucky shakes his head and chuckles, his face squished against your fluffy, white towel that is surely stained a bit red by now. You don’t find it in yourself to laugh too, still a little tense. “Is that all you have to tell me?”

For a moment, which feels like a lifetime, Bucky doesn’t move. Then, he looks up at you - right into your eyes - with those lovely baby blues of his and the most honest, open expression you’ve seen on his face. You could swear, right then and there, that if he looked at you like this every time he pulled something like this (or worse), you were willing to forgive him without a second thought. The hands that were resting on your waist move slowly to your hips - his hands are so large (or is your towel too short?) that his pinkies touch where the cloth and your bare thighs meet - making you suddenly very self-conscious of your state of undress right now, but that takes a back burner given the situation you’re in.

“Thank you.” A pause. “For everything. I… I don’t know what I’d do without you.”

You lower your hands from his hair to his shoulders, holding his gaze to yours. “Die, probably?”

“Been there, done that, sweetheart.” He tells you, with a half smile. You flick him in the ear just for good measure. “I’m serious, dumbass. You scared the shit out of me.” 

“Sorry, baby. And I’m serious too. You’re not getting rid of me that easy. Relax...”

You can only hope he means it, because you don’t know what you would do without him either.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> not really sure about how this one turned out? i like it but idk, maybe the idea was better in my head lol anyway, here it is, one day late. feedback is very much appreciated! thank you to everyone who's been reading, it means a lot <3


	5. paint it, black

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> bucky finds reader’s apartment empty one night and decides to wait for her to come home, only to see something he wasn’t ready to see.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> bringing my favorite vampire boi back for a bit, ‘cause i missed him...

All the lights were out, except for the blueish-white hue of the television, humming faintly in the living room, which he knew she always left on whenever she was out so, in her own word, it would keep the cat company, something he couldn’t bring himself to understand, but found it strangely endearing, and the front door was locked. That was what Bucky found when he stumbled through the window - he was still trying to convince her to leave her door unlocked for him but the answer was till a very hard no - which was unusual, since his girl was never out on Sunday nights.

The vampire makes a mental note to stop calling you “his”. You’re his friend, sure. His only human friend, the only living being who doesn’t know too much of his past and therefore doesn’t treat him with kid gloves, something he is immensely grateful for. You’re all this, but you’re not his girl, no matter how much it feels like that sometimes.

Looking at the clock, he realizes it’s late already. Late enough for you to be returning home soon, he thinks. So, he has an idea. 

That idea takes him to the front door of her building, sitting on the steps and waiting to surprise her in the crisp, fall night air. Was it creepy for him to be waiting at the door like a puppy for his friend to come home? Probably. Did he care? Not at all. Being unapologetically creepy was a right he was given when he became a literal creature of the night and he was going to make use of it. Plus, you were never really phased by his eccentricities, anyway.

In the meantime, Bucky keeps himself busy people watching. The old lady who’s your next door neighbor comes in from her late night walk with her tiny dog. A group of loud teenagers walks by. On the other side of the street, a young couple turns the corner, holding hands and smiling at each other.

As they approach his line of sight, Bucky notices he recognizes the girl’s outfit, like something he may have already seen you wear once. He squints, realizing that not only does she share your choice in clothing, but also your hair color and your features. 

His (figurative) breath is knocked out of his chest when he comes to the conclusion that that is you, holding the hand of a man he’s never even heard about. That, or you had a twin sister you never mentioned to him.

The image hurts him more than he imagined it could. Of course, he knew you had somewhat of a love life - one you never brought up, at least with him - but he never imagined that the day he saw you with another man would come. A man that wasn’t him, if one could consider him a man at all, and he doesn’t understand why the mere sight of it saddens him so. Bucky remembers all of the times you, jokingly, said he was “the only man in your life”, and how that never failed to fill his chest with pride and bring a rare, genuine smile to his face.

He should have known that whatever the two of you had wouldn’t last forever - not your forever, much less his. 

The confirmation comes when, a few moments later, you and said man come to a halt a couple feet from where he’s now standing. That’s when you notice him, looking straight into his face. He wonders if he looks as devastated as he feels, but you must have noticed it, since you immediately drop the man’s hand from yours.

“Hey.” Bucky greets you. He hopes not to make things too weird, but they already are.

“Hey!” You seem startled, poor thing, like you didn’t expect him to be here. Which, of course, why would you? The man beside you looks between the both of you expectantly. “Uh… Justin, this is my neighbor, Bucky. Bucky, this is Justin.” You gesture awkwardly between them.

Bucky nods his head toward the guy, not bothering to say hello. In turn, you date does say hi, albeit a little bit unsure. The vampire looks away while you and Justin say your goodbyes, still trying to assimilate the whole situation. When he looks back at you, you’re looking straight at him.

“So… your neighbor?”

“Oh, for fuck’s sake, I panicked and it was first thing that came to mind!” You hide your face in your hands and groan. “I… didn’t know you were coming tonight.”

“Yeah, I noticed.”

“What’s that supposed to mean?” You inquire him, now with your arms crossed and a not so pleased expression on your face. He doesn’t like that he’s making you upset, but he just can’t help the pettiness that comes from the rejection he’s feeling.

“If you knew I was coming, would you have stayed?” Bucky asks, but he’s not sure if he really wants to know the answer.

“Does that matter?” You throw another question back at him. “Why are you acting like this, Bucky? Did I do something? C’mon…”

Did you do something? Did you break his heart or did he break it himself? 

“No… You didn’t do anything. I…” He trails off, not knowing what to tell you. You keep looking at him with those pretty eyes of yours, furrowing your brows. He wants to reach out and smooth them back in place, not liking the confused, almost sad look on your face. He likes it even less knowing he’s the one causing it. “I wasn’t having the best night, so I decided to come by and see if you wanted to do something, but you were gone so I thought I’d wait for you, that’s all.”

Now, this wasn’t a complete lie, but it was better than telling you what he was feeling when even himself wasn’t sure what that was.

“Okay…” You say, slowly. “Do you wanna come up? We can still do something, if you want.”

“No, no... It’s fine, I’ll come back another day.” He starts to take a few steps back, but you follow him, so he stops. 

“Are you sure? Where are you staying tonight?”

“Somewhere. With friends. I don’t know…” 

“Thought I was your only friend.” You laugh, softly, trying to break the ice. 

“Yeah, but I’m not yours, am I?” He snaps - and regrets it by the time words are out of his mouth. Your frown deepens. 

“I don’t understand why you’re saying those things and I don’t know if I want to.” For a little moment, while you pause to think of something to say next, you pout. Even through his pain and momentaneous anger, Bucky can’t help but find it adorable. “I’m sorry if I did something to hurt you, though, I never intended to, you know that, don’t you?”

“I know.” He starts walking backwards again, but this time you don’t follow him. “I know, darling.”

He stalks off, then, leaving a confused and distressed you behind, trying not to think of your face when he turns his back at you. No amount of intoxicated, blood filled nights will make him forget the nauseating feeling that was consuming him right now, but he was willing to try, if that meant not losing you completely.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i kept wanting to name this “paint it, green” (get it? *wink wink*), but also i wanted to keep the pattern so i didn’t lol this is getting a continuation in the future, i promise i won't keep you hanging on what happens next...
> 
> thank you for reading!


	6. stray cat blues *

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> reader is not too sure about her last minute halloween costume. bucky, on the other hand, is very enthusiastic about it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> happy halloween, my darlings! have some filth, as a treat 🍬
> 
> this was written for @jbbuckybarnes kinktober challenge on tumblr, day 31: dressed up.

"I don't understand why you don't want to go out tonight." Carefully applying the last touches in your eyeliner, you try to reason with the vampire in the other room. "It's the only night in the year you can just be yourself. You can even wear your old, blood stained clothes and no one will even question!"

An ironic scoff comes from inside your bedroom - you should have guessed he wouldn't take you seriously.

"You really want me to be mistaken for one of those freaks in capes and cheap victorian clothes? No, thank you."

You wish he could see you rolling your eyes. Making your way from the bathroom to your bedroom, the clicking of the heels of your black boots following you there, you take a look at your boyfriend - clad in black from head to toe, sitting on your bed and looking bored, his shaggy brown hair forming a dark halo around him.

As much as you wanted to keep pressing Bucky to see if he would finally give in - which was extremely stubborn of you, because he'd already made his mind about Halloween night, long before you were even born - you have a slightly more annoying problem.

Every time you looked in the mirror, you felt like a teenager trying to pull off a sexy costume and utterly failing at that. The classic "black cat" costume was your last minute attempt at, well, something. You don't like it - it feels too uncreative - but it's what you have for the night.

"So you're just gonna sit around and do nothing all night?" You insist, raiding your closet for what feels like the thousandth time. 

"I'd rather do _you_ , instead."

As tempting as that was, you don't reply - if you do, you know you'll end up not leaving the apartment. You take a while to realize Bucky's cold, blue gaze is following you around the room. There's something in his eyes you can't point just yet.

"I look stupid, I know." You admit, defeated.

"Baby, stupid is not the word I'd use."

Sighing, you meet his eyes - blue irises almost all consumed by black pupils, Bucky's pale face inches from yours. They trap you in place, coaxing you closer to him. 

You know that look. When you first met Bucky, you innocently asked him if vampires could really hypnotize someone, but instead of answering your question, he just laughed it off, telling you that you watch too many movies - what a fucking liar.

"I know what you're doing."

Tearing yourself away from him, you go back to the bathroom - but you know he's not far behind, you can feel his strong presence, almost touching your back.

"Do you?" You don't see him through the mirror, only your reflection. His low voice makes you tingle as his hands find their way around your waist. "What am I doing, kitten?"

"The mirror thing still creeps me out."

You try to turn around, but he cages you in front of the counter. In the mirror, your hair is lifted, out of your shoulder, and you feel his breath down your neck, making you shiver. Bucky's cold lips follow suit, his tongue licking a stripe from your shoulder to your jaw, leaving a wet kiss there.

"Look at you. My pretty girl." His hands travel up your blouse, kneading your breasts under his soft hands, pulling on your hardened nipples. "I shouldn't let you leave looking like that."

"Looking like what?" Your voice is small, breathy.

"Good enough to eat." He whispers in your ear, letting his touch get heavier, down and down until he reaches the bottom of your skirt. His deft fingers pull it up, finding their way to the wet patch on your panties. They pull it to the side, slowly circling your clit. 

_"Bucky."_

Your knees buckle, making him tighten his hold on your waist, while his thick fingers work on your pussy, making you drip all over his hand. They pump in and out of you, massaging your walls perfectly. "Bucky, baby, please…" You whine.

"Just take it, kitten." Bucky teases, biting your earlobe. "Take it just like that." The mixture of your quiet moans and the sound of your wetness spurring him on, making him go faster. You hold onto the counter, closing your eyes and biting hard on your lip - it felt too good, Bucky always knew how to make you scream.

You feel his left hand come up, holding your jaw. "Open your eyes, baby." His fingers slow down, making you cry out. "Open your eyes, see how beautiful you look coming around my fingers."

When you open your eyes again, you still see nothing but yourself - you looked like a mess. Skirt hiked up your waist, your exposed cunt leaking around invisible fingers, your mouth being held open by an equally unseen, frigid hand. Bucky fastens his pace again, hitting your spot over and over, his thumb rubbing your clit - this time you don't hold back, moaning needily and keening into his body.

"I know you're close. Mewling like a silly little kitty, such a pretty baby. Y'gonna come for me?" You can feel yourself at the edge, your pussy fluttering with his movements. "Come for me." He commands, lowly on your ear - his sharp teeth come down at your neck. A loving, bleeding kiss - when they pierce your delicate skin, you come.

In a shout of ecstasy, you gush all over his fingers - feeling light as a feather. The pain mixes in with the pleasure, making you see stars. Bucky helps you ride out your high, his face buried in your neck. You can feel the hot liquid dribbling down to your collarbone, down your chest, but you're too blissed out to care.

When he's finished, you turn around to face him. His eyes almost completely black, his soft, pillowy mouth red from tasting you. You reach up to clean a little bit that's on his chin, and Bucky turns his face to place a small kiss on your wrist.

"Couldn't resist." He says, sheepishly. "You're too much."

You giggle, still a little bit light headed. "I think you just ruined my outfit."

“Maybe that’s exactly what I wanted."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> from now on, the smut chapters will be flagged with a * ;) 
> 
> let me know what you think! thank you for reading 💘


End file.
